


Grisha and Vasya's Winter Solstice Ball

by olympia_m



Series: Master Nikolaj chose his star [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, So Married, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: Just what it says on the tin! Grisha and Vasya have fun at the Winter Solstice Celebrations!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Master Nikolaj chose his star [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Grisha and Vasya's Winter Solstice Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the same time as _Master Nikolaj shows off his star_ (the Winter Solstice Ball that takes place before _The course of true love never runs smooth_ )
> 
> (and with everything that is happening with that story, I may write about the next Winter Solstice Ball at the time of Winter Solstice 2021! if luck is with me!)

Vasya rolled the dice in his hand. 

“Two of three,” Grigori reminded him. “Five.”

“I know.” He threw the dice on the table. “Six. You lose.” He picked them up again and rolled them once more. 

“Seven.”

“Six. You win. Hm. A lot rides on this throw,” he said as he rolled them.

Grigori laughed. Not really. “Nine.”

“Eleven. I win.”

Grigori made a face. He wanted to win. 

Vasya grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips for a moment, before pulling away with a grin. “I won.” 

“Yes, you did,” Grigori smiled. “Let’s go harness the horses, then, and you can drive us, since you won.”

Vasya grinned. “Yes.”

“Ah, but then I will drive on the way back, right?”

“Yes, of course.” 

He smiled as they both picked up furs and blankets and he followed him out. The moment Vasya opened the door, a cold blast of air hit them and Vasya made a noise. 

“It’s freezing,” he laughed. 

“It would be so nice if it snowed again later,” Grigori said as he looked around. Everything was covered in a thick layer of snow, the ground, the trees, the plants. It was freezing, but it was beautiful too. 

“I agree.” Vasya stepped out and the snow crunched under his boots. 

Grigori smiled as he watched him walk fast to the stable, and heard that almost musical sound. How he loved the snow. He hurried after Vasya. “One year, I will ask for permission to go on a training exercise in the middle of winter. Siuta? Do I have your permission?”

“Yes, but only after Solstice,” Vasya told him. “Do I have your permission to join you?”

He grinned. “If you don’t join me, I will be cross.” He smiled. “Your duties won’t let you, Siuta, but that’s fine. It’s your willingness to join me that matters.” 

“Thank you.”

He smiled. “Maybe we should go on our own trip for a change. I want to travel to the East.”

Vasya nodded. “I like traveling.”

“We could travel with a caravan, and see everything! Join the merchants and… do you think anyone could think we are merchants?”

“No,” Vasya chuckled. 

He laughed as they went to the sleigh and put down their blankets and furs. “I could pass as a merchant. Or, maybe you could, and then I could be your bodyguard.” Since his hands were free, he could hug Vasya, so he did. 

“What would we be selling?” Vasya asked him as he let him go and they went to take the horses out of their stalls. “Hello, boy,” Vasya said to his horse as he took out slices of apple and started feeding it. 

Grigori took out of his pocket a few slices of carrot for his horse. “Hello,” he said as he looked into its intelligent brown eyes and fed it with one hand as he patted its neck with the other. “We’ll go sleigh riding, boy, won’t that be fun? Come.” He gently led it out of the stable, hearing Vasya behind him.

“You’re such a good boy,” Vasya was praising his horse.

Together, they went back inside to bring out the sleigh and the tack and harnesses. 

“I don’t understand why you don’t like dogs, when you like horses. They are not that different,” Vasya said as they started putting on the harnesses to the horses. “They are just as intelligent and loyal, only bigger.”

Not that again. “I just don’t. Why don’t you like cats? They are intelligent.” He didn’t say anything about them being loyal, since that depended on the individual cat. Cats were not bred to be obedient, like dogs; they had their own characters. 

Vasya made a soft sound. “So, that’s a ‘no’?”

“Can I have cats?”

Vasya didn’t reply.

“Then, no.” He grinned. “We have horses. We don’t need anything else.” 

“Horses are good,” Vasya agreed with a smile, as he stopped for a few moments to feed more apple slices to them. 

He smiled as he watched Vasya. It would have been nice to have cats, but he had a big kitten already. And the Regiment cats. But his big kitten was better. He was always so gentle and fun. All purrs and nuzzles and no claws. “Hey.”

“Hey to you,” Vasya smiled back. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Vasya whispered with an awed expression. 

Grigori smiled again. 

Within minutes, they had harnessed and hitched the horses to the sleigh. Together they arranged a couple of furs at the seat, sat down and wrapped themselves in more blankets and furs. 

Vasya took the reins. “Ready, Grishka Grishuka?”

Grigori leaned even closer to Vasya and hugged him by the waist. “Now I am, Siuta Vasiuka.”

Laughing, Vasya pulled on the reins as he too tried to mould himself against Grigori. “Heya,” he shouted as the horses started running, their little bells jingling happily. 

The snow-covered landscape was beautiful in the soft grey light of the afternoon, but his Siuta was even more beautiful as he enjoyed himself. “Ah, Siuta,” he smiled, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, and I can’t wait for all the world to see it.”

“Me neither.”

Still smiling, he looked at the most beautiful sight in the world. In his fur-lined peacock blue coat and hat, Siuta’s eyes burned blue and his cold-reddened cheeks looked almost painted. He squeezed him for a moment, and Siuta smiled at him.

He smiled back. How happy he was. 

&*&*

The closer they were to the Capital, the busier the road became. At some point Vasya even had to stop running as madly as he liked, making a soft, disappointed sound that Grigori soothed immediately with a kiss. 

How he loved winter in the Capital. How amused he was at the large, closed sleighs of the nobles, some as big as rooms, each one with beautiful decorations, as if they had to compete even there. Life must have been so hard for them, a never-ending struggle. When he didn’t think them stupid, he thought them pitiful.

Soon, their horses moved at a slow pace as they entered the Capital. The streets seemed busier than ever, covered with wooden planks on either side so that people could walk safely while their horses pulled the sleighs on the snow-covered road. 

In the grey light, people always looked brighter in their nice winter coats as they walked towards the Governor’s palace where the Ball would be, like exotic flowers. Vasya led them to Mark’s city palace, where they left the horses and the sleigh, and soon after that, they too joined the colourful crowds on the streets, linking their arms as they walked past stalls full of foods and small things. 

“Hot pies,” Vasya grinned, stopping them so he could buy one from a vendor behind a counter. 

“Good afternoon, what would the Gentlemen like? Pie with leeks or cheese?”

“Cheese,” Grigori said as he took out his purse and paid him. 

“Thank you,” they both told the salesman as he handed Vasya one large, steaming hot fried pie wrapped in paper. 

Seconds later it was not that hot, and Vasya offered it to him. He chewed it carefully. “Not bad.”

Vasya tried it. “Not bad at all.”

They grinned as they finished it, each taking one bite after the other. 

“Meat and onion?” Vasya asked as soon as he had swallowed the last piece. 

“Definitely.”

“What do you think? When pies have different fillings, are they one or more recipes?”

Grigori thought about it. “Definitely one.”

“Thank you. Maybe we should reconsider the title of our cookbook. Perhaps we should just name it ‘The art of preparing potatoes’ instead of ‘A hundred recipes for potatoes.’”

“That’s even more boring than ‘a hundred recipes’.” In his opinion, that was the working title only. 

“But what if we never find a hundred recipes? If pies with different fillings counted as different recipes, then maybe we could, but as it is….” he sighed softly. “We really need to think of a good, appropriate, and accurate title.”

Grigori nodded. “Yes, because people will never understand how wonderful potatoes are unless they see a cookbook just for them.” Many rich people were stupid, but so were many poor ones. Throwing perfectly good potatoes to the pigs. He huffed. 

“People are stupid,” Vasya agreed with a nod as he paid for a hot pie and gave it to Grigori first. “Giving potatoes to pigs,” he said, also huffing before taking a bite of the pie. “Hm, not bad.”

“No, not at all. We really must have a section just for hot pies and all their fillings.”

“I would like to travel to the West. They must have a lot of recipes there.”

Grigori nodded. “And to the East.”

They looked at each other, smiling, and Grigori saw his own sadness in Vasya’s expression. How wonderful it would have been if they could have travelled. Not that it would ever happen. Soldiers served for life. And most of the time, he didn’t mind, but sometimes? “Pointless dreams are such fun, hey?” As long as he had his life with Vasya, he would never mind. 

“Yes,” he sighed. “Seeing new lands as part of an invading and conquering army is not the same as traveling,” he whispered, even though no one was paying attention to them, and no one could listen to their words, so loud where the noises around them, the calls of the street vendors selling their goods, the cheerful laughter of people walking, all mixing with the bells of horses of noblemen driving with their sleighs.

“I’m glad we no longer have to do that,” he smiled, whispering and squeezing Vasya’s arm. “More?”

“Yes,” Vasya grinned, the prospect of more hot pies enough to dispel his bad mood. 

He kissed him gently on the mouth. “The next one, with leeks?”

“Oh, yes, please!”

Six pies and countless kisses later, they finally arrived at the Governor’s Palace. Grigori handed their invitation to one of the Governor’s guards, who checked their names in the Book of Guests, as Vasya gave their coats, hats and gloves to a servant, in return for a half a token. He then offered Vasya his arm and together, they walked up the stairs to the Great Hall.

“We are late,” he smiled with slight embarrassment as he looked inside the room. There was hardly a fully-dressed person in there, and some were doing things that he hadn’t thought a human body able to do. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have stopped for that last pie.”

“But that was the best!”

Vasya nodded. “It really was.”

“Late or not, shall we?” 

“Yes!” His Vasya replied enthusiastically. 

Grigori led them to an alcove near the door. Most couples preferred to be near the Centre, where the Governor was fucking his wife happily, but Vasya and he always chose an area near the exit. If they could be at the door, they’d probably do that!

He leaned against the wall as they hugged. “Siuta Vasiuka?”

“Yes, Grishka Grishuka?”

“I want you.”

“How?”

“Your mouth,” he said as he started untying his breeches.

With a soft smile, Vasya slid to his knees in front of him and freed his cock. Grigori groaned as Vasya didn’t lose any time, but took him inside him without even teasing him a little, just the way he liked it. Without breaking eye contact, Vasya took him deeper, until Grigori felt the tip of his nose tease his underbelly and the head of his cock massaged by his tight throat. 

“Siuta,” he moaned as he put both hands on Vasya’s head and caressed his soft, soft hair, looking into his bright eyes as they grew darker with desire. 

Staring at him, Vasya pulled away. His agile, strong tongue wrapped itself around his cock for a moment, and when only the tip of his cock was inside his mouth, he started licking him with the same passion that he reserved for whipped cream.

He laughed, even as the fire in his belly grew. 

Vasya frowned, asking him wordlessly.

“You lick my dick as if it were a spoon with whipped cream. Don’t worry, will give you some cream soon, kitten.”

Vasya made a delighted noise in the back of his throat and resumed his efforts to make him come with even greater determination, sucking and licking and taking him deeper for a moment, only to pull back again and lick him even more furiously. 

Grigori trembled as he felt his orgasm approach. His whole body burned with desire for his husband, his One and Only. “Vasya? Where do you want your cream?”

With a grin, Vasya pulled away. Vasya, Vasya, Vasya! Siuta came all over his face, shuddering and feeling his heart beat like mad as his Vasya lowered his eyelids and looked at him from under his eyelashes, teasing and sweet and slutty at the same time. “Ah, Siuta,” he sighed happily. “How do you want me?”

Vasya studied him. “I want your hand.”

Ah! Grinning, he slid down so he could sit next to Vasya. “Hey,” he whispered as he hurriedly untied the laces of Vasya’s trousers and reached for his cock. 

“Hey to you,” Vasya smiled at him. 

Grigori leaned forward and started spreading his seed on Vasya’s face. At the same time, he wrapped his fingers around Vasya’s cock. Vasya made a truly pleased sound and shivered, half-closing his eyes in delight. 

“Grishka?”

“Yes, Siuta?”

“Kiss me.”

With a smile, he closed the small distance between them, put his left hand on Vasya’s nape, and sucked Vasya’s lower lip between his before licking his mouth, asking for entry. 

With a moan, Vasya let him in, and his cock pulsed in his hand. How warm and hard his cock was, delighting in his touch. How warm and wet his mouth was, how playful his tongue, welcoming him.

Vasya suddenly pulled away. “Grishka? I want to come in your mouth.”

Nodding, he leaned down. The moment his lips closed around Vasya’s cock, Vasya groaned and came inside him, his seed hot, a little salty, a little sweet, wholly welcome and he swallowed it hastily, unwilling to miss a single drop. Looking up and smiling, he licked him clean, moved away, and let his head rest on Vasya’s lap, his hand softly covering Vasya’s cock, while Vasya caressed his hair. 

They stared at each other as their breathing slowed down. 

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey to you. What is it?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They smiled.

“Why is this better than when we do it at home? I don’t prefer loving you when others are watching, since I always love loving you, but it always feels better loving you this night.”

“Perhaps there is power this night, in this ritual,” Vasya told him softly. 

Grigori reached down to pet his husband’s balls softly. “You think so?”

“How would I know?” Vasya laughed and then moaned. “Do that again.”

Grigori did.

Vasya shivered. 

“I want to kiss you.”

Vasya nodded and leaned down, so that he didn’t have to move. 

Ah, Vasya!

&*&*

Three more orgasms later, and five hours that they hadn’t stopped touching each other (even when they went to piss, they did that touching and watching and laughing about velocity and volume and flow), they decided to leave. It was best to leave before everyone did, or they would face the same traffic on the way out of the Capital as they had on their way in. 

Wearing the right coats and hats and gloves (what a relief that nothing had been stolen or lost this time, although Grigori loved that white hand muff they had been given by accident three years ago, and he hoped whoever had gotten his black gloves had loved them just as much), they went to Mark’s, bundled up once more and he drove them back, Vasya hugging him tightly. 

“Oh, it is snowing again,” Vasya shouted excitedly, as if he couldn’t see it or feel it.

“It is,” he replied, grinning. “How wonderful, isn’t it?” And how he happy he was that he was driving them, and not his speed-obsessed husband. “Sing to me? That night in the snowstorm, that night when we met?”

As Vasya started singing, he reconsidered. He had been happy on their way to the Winter Solstice Ball at the Governor’s Palace, but he was even happier at that moment, driving them home in the rapidly falling snow, with his husband by his side.

So, what if they never saw the East or the West? They had their own world to explore and enjoy, a world as great and endless and full of mysteries and familiar things as any foreign place on earth. A whole world that could fit in his arms.

Ah, how truly happy he was!


End file.
